100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: 100 Nights Yumi and Ulrich spent together. Friendship,romance,hurt and comfort,and angst. Tons of fluff. Please read and review.
1. Comfort

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 1: Comfort

Yumi's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around my room until I spotted the clock which read 2 AM. I picked up my phone off the night stand trying to decide whether or not to call my boyfriend. I decided I'll text him and if he doesn't text back I won't bother him.

I texted him: U up?

He replied: Y re u up?

I texted: Kant sleep.

He replied: Nightmare?

He knew me so well. I texted: Yep.

He replied: U want me 2 come ova?

I texted: Please.

He replied: Be there in 10.

I texted: Thx.

I gently placed my phone on the nightstand. I looked at the ceiling as I waited. A couple of minutes later I heard a knock on my balcony door.

I unlocked it for Ulrich and practically jumped into his arms.

"Well it's nice to see you too Yumes." He chuckled.

I lightly punched him in the shoulder, then pulled back so he could come in.

We both went and sat in the edge of the bed. I gently leaned into him. He raked his fingers through my hair.

I immediately felt better.

"So what's wrong?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing now." I replied snuggling closer to him almost asleep.

"I love you Yumes."

"Love you too Ulrich." I said giving him a light kiss.


	2. The Fight

100 Nights if Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 2: The Fight

Yumi's P.O.V.

I looked at the clock and knew Ulrich wouldn't be asleep at 11:00 on a Saturday night.

I didn't know if he wanted to talk to me after that fight we had today. Of course is was about Sissy and William, we still get jealous even after we got together.

After all is what a stupid fight and we needed to talk. So I decided I'd start and called him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Um Ulrich can you come to my house? We need to talk."

"Okay I'm coming." He replied and hung up.

I sat on my bed and tried to wait patiently, but failed.

A couple of minutes later he knocked on the balcony door.

I went and answered the door, this time I didn't jump into his arms. I just moved aside while he came in and sat in my bed. I went and sat beside him.

It felt weird him being so close and us not touching.

Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of adrenaline and jumped onto Ulrich catching him by surprise, causing us to fall on the bed.

I looked up into his smiling face and I knew everything was okay.

"I'm sorry." I started.

"I'm sorry too." He replied giving me a kiss.


	3. Birthday

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 3: Birthday

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I left my dorm at 11:40 and started walking towards Yumi's house. I climbed up to her balcony door and looked in to see that she was sleep.

I waited for a few more minutes, then I snuck in to her room.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds before I started to gently shake her.

"Ulrich Stern what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday Yumes." I replied smiling.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was exactly midnight.

"See because it's midnight it's technically the next day, which is your birthday. So now you're 15." I explained.

She smiled when it registered.

"You're the best." She said as she hugged me.

"I know. I love you Yumes."

"I love you too Ulrich."

"Oh and Ulrich you could've waited until I saw you at school to wish me a happy birthday." She said breaking the silence.

"Well you know this is more fun." I laughed.


	4. Fussing

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 4: Fussing

Yumi's P.O.V

I screamed loudly into a pillow as my parents got louder and louder. I picked up my phone and angrily dialed his number.

"Hello." He answered after the second ring.

"Ulrich can you come over? I need you now." I said trying to control myself from going off on the wrong person.

"Sure." He replied hanging up.

10 minutes later Ulrich finally showed up. He sat on my bed as I paced the floor angrily.

"How long have they been fussing?" Ulrich asked.

"About 30 minutes." I replied. I'd been counting.

"You really should calm down." Ulrich said pulling me down beside him.

"I just wish they would shut the hell up." I cursed loudly before burying my face into Ulrich's chest.

He calmly rubbed my back and said reassuring things into my ear.

After a while he pulled back catching my by surprise. I looked at him baffled until I saw him pulling his IPod out of his jacket pocket. He gave me an ear bud and I put it in my ear to hear The Only Exception by Paramore. My favorite song ever. I gave him a sweet smile that people usually didn't see on my face before giving Ulrich a passionate kiss before adjusting myself back into his warm embrace.


	5. Anniversary

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 5: Anniversary

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I woke up at 5:30 A.M. A lot earlier than we had to for school. It was my anniversary with Yumi so it was worth it.

I walked to the cafeteria to pick up the stuff Rosa had made for me. Then I walked to Yumi's house.

I placed the stuff on the balcony before letting myself in.

I looked at how she was peacefully sleep. I put the breakfast at the end of the bed.

I gently shook her waking her up.

"Ulrich what's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"At five something in the morning?" She continued.

"Happy anniversary." I replied.

She looked at me shocked.

"You remembered." She said giving me a kiss.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Mmmm?" She asked confused.

I motioned towards the breakfast at the end of her bed.

"Oh Ulrich you didn't have to do all this." She gushed grabbing into a tight hug.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist. Then I passed the dishes down to set them on her lap.

I took a strawberry while she took some bacon.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I love it." She confirmed.

I gave her a lingering kiss.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome." I replied.

"Now I feel bad because I didn't plan anything special for you." She frowned.

"You shouldn't feel bad because we have the whole day."

She laughed at that.

"Alright." She said happy again.

I just leaned in to her and we finished breakfast.


	6. Grounded

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 6: Grounded

Yumi's P.O.V.

I sat in my room bored blowing the hair out of my face. Because I got caught sneaking out for a X.A.N.A. attack I'm grounded for two weeks. And the bad part is that I only get to see Ulrich at lunch because of our different classes.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the balcony door.

"Ulrich, what's up?" I asked surprised to see him here.

"Well I know you're grounded and bored out of your mind so I decided to come over. You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"No of course I don't mind." I responded. I leaned out of the way so he could come in. We sat in my bed.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I' don't know. Want to play games on the PlayStation?" I shrugged.

"Yeah." He said grinning. He pulled my by my hand to the game system and the T.V.

We just sat around and laughed playing games and having fun. Of course kissing every now and then.

I never knew being grounded could be interesting.

"Hey Ulrich?" I called.

"Huh?" He answered looking from the game system to me.

"Thanks for coming." I said, moving myself closer to him.

"Oh you know how I do." He replied, giving me a kiss on my forehead.


	7. Lonely

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 7: Lonely

Yumi's P.O.V.

I was at home all lonely. I know that's new for me but still. Hiroki was at a friend's house so I couldn't bother him. And my parents were in their rooms "making up" after their huge fight. Aelita was off somewhere with Jeremy. Odd was playing Casanova. I didn't even want to think of William. So that left Ulrich. Hmm I wonder if he's busy. I picked up my phone and texted him.

I texted: Hey Ulrich.

He replied: Hey Yumes what's up?

I texted: I wondering if you could come over. I'm….lonely.

He replied: Lol. I'll be there in a minute.

I sat for a few minutes while I waited for him to get here. I looked when I heard him knocking at the balcony door.

"Well, well, well I knew you were oh so lonely without me." He started.

Did I mention how his confidence level went up and his shyness level went down since we've been going out?

"In your dreams Stern." I replied trying to look annoyed but failing.

"If you say so Ishiyama.." He shrugged with a smile, moving past me to sit in my beanbag chair.

I rolled my eyes and went to go sit across him in the other one. We just sat in silence content with the other.

"Hey Yumi."

"Hmm?" I answered not looking up from my magazine.

"Can I have a kiss since I came over?" He asked cheekily.

I looked up at him, before grinning.

"You can if you get up." I replied.

"But…I don't want to though, that's why I asked. If I was sitting close to you I wouldn't have to ask." He explained.

"I don't want to get up. It's not like I wanted the kiss so you can get up." I lied looking at my magazine.

"You're so lying Yumes."

"You want to call me on that bluff?" I asked.

I saw him raise his eyebrows at that, then sigh dramatically.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors then. Whoever loses has to get up."

"Deal." I answered. It didn't really matter because I'd probably end up getting up anyway.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." We both said. And sure enough I lost.

"Well looks like you lost." He pointed out.

I playfully glared at him, before getting up and placed myself in Ulrich's lap.

I looked him in the eyes, before I gave him a kiss.

"There. Are you happy?" I asked, even though I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Very." He replied.

We sat in silence once more. Neither of us talking just sitting, kissing every so often.

"Hey, Yumes. Are you still lonely?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Of course not, now that you're here." I replied moving in closer to him.

I really wouldn't mind be lonely if Ulrich was around.


	8. Thunderstorms

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 8: Thunderstorms

Yumi's P.O.V.

Me and Ulrich were sitting on my bed relaxing. Just laughing and talking. When all of a sudden it started thundering. I sighed as Ulrich looked at the clock.

"I should go.." Ulrich trailed off, I knew he didn't want to leave anymore than I wanted him to.

I jumped a little but tried to hide it, when it started lighting.

But Ulrich being Ulrich noticed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I tried to play it off..

"Are you afraid of the storm?"

"Ulrich are you seriously asking me that? We fight an evil computer virus every other day, I think I can handle a little storm."

"If you say so." Ulrich said unsure.

I blushed when I shrieked as lighting hit again.

"So if you're not scared then how come you're shrieking and jumping?" Ulrich asked as he tilted his head to the side.

I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly.

"I am not afraid of anything." I tried to convince him and me.

"Everybody's afraid of something Yumi." Ulrich told me.

"Except for me." I argued trying to keep up my tough front, that Ulrich was breaking down easily.

"Even you." Ulrich smiled at me.

I jumped and put my hands over my ears scared, when the storm got and louder and rougher.

I was glad when Ulrich came and pulled me into a loving hug.


	9. Leaving

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 9: Leaving

Yumi's P.O.V

I smiled and tried to hold in my tears. Tomorrow was the first day of summer vacation. Which means me and all my friends would be spread out all over the globe. Odd in New Zealand. Aelita and Jeremy in a summer program for computer geeks. (No offense to anyone.) And especially Ulrich, he would be in Germany. That means I cant hear or see him without the help of a phone. And worst of all no more sneaking into my room for three whole months. No hugs, no kiss, and no Ulrich for three whole months.

I looked up when I saw Ulrich at the balcony. I motioned for him to come in.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

He came and sat beside me.

"Oh Yumi please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." He pleaded. I just couldn't stop. Didn't he understand?

He wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm not going to see you for three whole months Ulrich."

"Well you know I'll call you everyday. And I'll send you a thousands pictures." He tried.

"I'll miss you so much."

"You know I'll miss you." He gave me his trademark smile.

"Ulrich…You know if you meet a German girl-"

"Yumi, I don't want a German girl. I want this Japanese girl. You might know her." He teased.

We both laid on our backs as we looked at the ceiling.

"Seriously though I don't want any other girl Yumes, I want you. And no German girl is going to change it."(Sorry if it sounds racist.) He said putting his hand on my stomach.

I just smiled at him.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He confirmed, laying his head on top of mine.

"I love you Yumi and I'll miss you all summer."

"I love you too Ulrich and I've already started missing you." I said before resting into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Returning

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 10: Returning

Yumi's P.O.V.

Summer is finally over. Thank you Jesus. No I wasn't anxious about school starting just the fact that Ulrich comes back today. The others wouldn't come back until tomorrow. He was actually due back in about ten minutes. He just had to drop his stuff off at his dorm.

I was giddy off excitement all day long. I missed Ulrich, he'd been gone all summer.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Ulrich knocking on the balcony door. I immediately opened the door and jumped on him, I kissed him all over.

"Hi Yumi." He grinned.

"Hi Ulrich." I said continued kissing him.

I felt him lift me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him tight. He stroked my hair.

"I missed you." I said settling down.

"I missed you more."

"I would love to sit here and argue with you but I think we should make up for three months." I said hugging him tighter if that was even possible.

"Alright." He replied.

We went and sat on my bed and just talked and laughed. We went on about what we did over the summer, and ended up talking for about three hours.

"There's only one good thing about you leaving." I finished.

"And what's that?" He asked confused.

"You returning." I smiled, before kissing him lovingly.


	11. Fireworks

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 11: Fireworks

Yumi's P.O.V.

Me and Ulrich were sitting on my balcony watching the fireworks on New Year's Eve.

Oh I just love fireworks.

"Aren't the fireworks pretty Ulrich?" I whispered.

"Just like you."

I blushed at how corny he was.

It was nice. The fireworks was bright and shining. We were entering a new year. And best of all I got to spend it with Ulrich. Yep, life's good, but fireworks don't hurt either.


	12. Getting Together

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 12: Getting Together

Yumi's P.O.V.

I sighed as I picked up my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Yumi it's Ulrich can we talk?"

"Now? Ulrich it's after midnight."

"Please Yumi it's really important."

"Oh alright. Come to my house." I said giving in to my crush.

"Thanks." He said before hanging up.

I got up and went and sat on the balcony with my legs dangling down.

I moved over some when Ulrich climbed up to give him some space.

"So….. What did you want to talk about?" I asked getting to the point. Don't get me wrong I love Ulrich, he just doesn't know it. So it's hard for me to control myself when he's around. I would also hate to have my parents catch us.

"Well it's just that…. You know that pact we made a while back about only being friends?"

I nodded gulping trying to hide my blush.

"What about it?" I asked when I found my voice. I looked down at our feet.

"Well I think it's the most stupidest thing you've ever said."

I jerked my head up to meet Ulrich's eyes.

"Because I want to be more than friends." He whispered before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. My hands went to his neck and hair. While both his hands were on my waist pulling me closer.

After a while he pulled back much to my aggravation.

"We need to clear something up though." He said as he removed his hands from around my waist.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"First off no more pacts because I'm tired of us running circles around each other."

I looked away, but Ulrich lifted my chin up.

"No more getting jealous. Because I don't want Emily, Sissy, or any of those other girls."

"Just like I don't want William or any of those other boys."

We both smiled at each other.

"And lastly you drive me crazy Yumi Ishiyama and you're the only girl that can ever do that to me, because I am completely and utterly in love with you."

I gently caressed his tomato red cheeks as I felt my own heat up.

"I love you so much Ulrich."

He leaned forward and kissed me longer than the first time.

We pulled back and just stared at each other.

I started to feel self conscious as Ulrich's eyes trailed over my body.

"You're beautiful Yumes." He commented as he intertwined our fingers. I smiled bashfully blushing.

"Thank you Ulrich."

He leaned forward and pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"You don't know how I long I wanted to be with you." I stated.

"Maybe as long as I have with you."

"How long have you wanted to be with me?" I asked.

"Okay you know how long we've known each other?"

I nodded.

"Take off two days."

"You're lying." I said giggling.

"Not uh." He laughed.

"I guess I could say the same." I nodded after we calmed down.

"See told you so."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

"So does this mean we're going out now?" I asked nervously.

"Is this what you want?"

I nodded my head excitedly.

He took my hand.

"Then yeah I guess we're going out then."

I smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So do you like being my girlfriend?" Ulrich asked mischievously. I blushed a deep red.

"Nope, I don't like being your girlfriend. I LOVE being your girlfriend."

"I hope so, because I love being your boyfriend."

He hugged me gently but tightly to him.

"You know your dad would kill us if he found out here." He commented.

"I know." I agreed. "But we have right now."

"We don't just have right now, we have forever Yumes."


	13. Rebellion

100 Nights of Yumi and Ulrich

Chapter 13: Rebellion

Yumi's P.O.V.

I stomped angrily up to my room, slamming the bedroom door.

How dare they say something like that?

I stopped fuming for a minute and called my rebellion.

"Hey Yumes." Ulrich answered. That soothed my anger a little but not a whole lot.

"Ulrich I need you now." I demanded, fighting off the hot tears that threatened to fall.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Please Ulrich. Just come over."

"Be there in five." He replied hanging up.

He was Ulrich, he would know what to do.

As soon as Ulrich walked through my balcony, I threw my arms around him.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked soothingly.

"I had a fight with my parents. They don't want me to go out with you. They think you're bad for me." I sobbed.

Before he could reply I crashed my lips on his.

"I'm sorry Yumi." He apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ulrich. I love you and nothing they say is going to change that." I rested my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." I leaned up and smiled at my rebellion. I don't understand why they can't see how good he is for me.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey you guys! Yeah as you can see this is not an update but is still very important.  
My inbox is usually full with people asking me for help on their story or advice or whatever. Down below I'm going to post my yahoo messenger for anyone who still uses IM anymore. It just makes it easier for me to respond especially if we're going to be talking fairly often. I personally don't like the inbox on fanfiction. But I will still respond though if you PM me. And if anyone uses Aim I can post that too.  
My yahoo: **jenny_wingate at y mail . com**  
The next chapter is coming soon.  
P.S my twitter is at **01jenny97 **and I'll start posting about what's happening with my stories also.


End file.
